Al Final
by Tsubasa Lupin de Black
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Remus Lupin cuando vio a su amigo, a su pareja, a su amante, pasar a travez del velo? Slash Spoiler OotP


****

Diclaimer: Los personajes no sin míos, son de JK Rowling (asesinaaa) y la Warner.

Summary: ¿Qué verdaderamente sintió Remus Lupin cuando vio a su amigo, a su pareja, a su amante, pasar a travez del velo? *Slash* *Spoiler OotP*

Notas de la Autora: Bien, primer fic que hago con spoiler de 'The Order of the Phoenix, y es que mañana me van a traer el libro de EEUU (ya me lo leí...pero en el ordeandor), y estaba escuchando 'In the End' de Linkin Park y de repente, ¡Paf! Le encontré sentido a todo ^^ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final

¡DEMONIOS!

¡Rayos! ¡Los odio! ¡Los detesto! ¡Y te detesto a ti! ¡¡¡Por dejarme solo por 13 años!!! 

¿¡Sabes que mierda se siente cuando alguien a quien amas, te traiciona!?¡¡¡Y pensaste que YO era el espía!! ¡¡Por ser un maldito hombre lobo!!!

¿Sabes Sirius, por qué Moony te atacó esa vez de luna llena cuando supe que eras inocente y que Pettigrew era el culpable?

¿No lo sabes?

Pues.... el lobo pasó esos malditos 13 años llamando a su manada, ¡Que nunca llegó! Y yo en mi inconsciente sabía que no estaban porque Sirius Black, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante, los había vendido...

Cuando el lobo se dio cuenta de la información que le trataba de pasar a su mente, que Padfoot, su pareja, había matado a Prongs y a Wormtail... Moony no lo quiso creer... no quiso...se enojó tanto conmigo, que esa noche fue un récord que sobreviviera...las paredes de plata en el sótano con las que el ministerio equipa a los hombres lobo estaban trizadas cuando desperté...recuerdo sentir un ardor cuando desperté al día siguiente...antes de desmayarme...

¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor, cuando tu llegaste a mi puerta convertido en Padfoot por ordenes de Dumbledore?

¿Y descubriste todas mis nuevas cicatrices? 

Bueno... a esa que le pusiste especial atención... esa con forma de cruz en mi pecho, la hizo el lobo especialmente para que no te recordara... cuando el se dio cuenta de que nadie de su manada volvería... desde ahí... cada luna llena ya no llamaba a Padfoot para que le hiciera compañía...

Es por eso que ese día te ataqué inconscientemente... debido a que pasé 13 años haciendo que Moony odiara a Padfoot por dejarlo solo.

Me siento en el suelo atrayendo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, descansando la barbilla en mis rodillas...¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo era el espía? No los habría traicionado nunca...No podría perderlos...¿Cuántas veces te repetí que los hombres lobo tienen pareja de por vida? Tu lo sabías muy bien...fue por esa razón que en un principio no quise iniciar una relación contigo...Sabía que eras muy cambiante con tus parejas ¿Cuántas veces te vi teniendo una novia nueva? ¿Cada semana?

Pero tu insistía en que ese sentimiento no era pasajero...y al final terminé creyéndote..

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué me queda? 

Te dije tantas veces que no salieras de Grimmauld Place... que estuvieras atento a la chimenea por si llegaba alguien... o Harry quisiera decirte algo...

Y te supliqué que no fueras cuando tuvimos que ir al Ministerio a salvarlo... te lo supliqué... me imaginé que te podrían herir...

No sabes cuanto me costó mantener mi compostura frente a Harry, cuando vi que tu cara mostraba una mueca de dolor por el ataque de tu prima y luego caías por el velo...

Dios, Sirius... ¡Cualquiera de nosotros pudo caer por él! ¡Y tuviste que ser tu! De todos los que estabamos ahí... ¡Tuviste que ser tú maldita sea! 

Pero ahora... que estoy en mi casa... no puedo contenerme mas... tengo que hacer algo... cualquier cosa... para apaciguar esto que tengo metido en el pecho...

Miro hacia todos lo lados... y recuerdo... tengo guardado lo único que heredé de mi madre cuando murió...

Una cadena de plata pura...

Voy al cofre donde la tengo guardada en una bolsita de terciopelo azul...igual que tus ojos....

¡NO!

No debo recordarte.

Me paso la manga de mi túnica por las mejillas, no me sorprende notar que están bañadas en lágrimas que he derramado sin siquiera notarlo...

Aquí esta...

Creo que nos veremos muy pronto mi Padfoot... a menos de que... No....bueno ¿Quién sabe lo que haya después de la muerte? Los muggle católicos dicen que después hay un cielo y un infierno... por hacer lo que voy a hacer ¿iría al infierno? Bueno... no me importa... si allá estaré mejor que acá, no me importa...

Rompiste tu promesa por segunda vez...la primera fue cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts...juraste que nunca me dejarías solo. Y luego...cuando llegaste a mi casa...después de hacer el amor por primera vez en tantos años...y pedirme disculpas por dejarme solo...me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara...no morirías...porque tenías que protegerme a mi y a Harry.

¡¡Y las dos las rompiste!!

Ya no mas...

Saco con cuidado la cadena... irónico... tiene un crucifico, igual que el peso de la maldición que llevo....

La tomo y la enredo en mi muñeca... siendo lenta y dolorosamente un ardor característico que sentí tanto tiempo atrás...

Bueno... creo que este es el final de la vida de un estúpido licántropo que trató de cambiarla... creyendo de que tenía derecho a disfrutar de su existencia... y de tener una pareja...no importa cuanto traté...no importó cuanto sufriera...definitivamente la vida no es algo que merezca alguien de mi naturaleza, aunque me hicieran creer lo contrario...creo que la vieja Umbridge tenía razón después de todo.

Los hombre lobo no merecemos vivir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

****

'In the End' Linkin Park  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ahora cada vez que escucho la canción... me imagino a Remus... T_T

Cualquier felicitación ^___^ o howler v_v mandenme un e-mail a: tsubasa_chan_shibahime@hotmail.com

O dejen Review ^^


End file.
